


Lost Sheep

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [31]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jacob is gone, and Sam would rather not explain how she feels.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Lost Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: First lines challenge; first line from a work by suelac

He found her in the third church. He felt, first, triumph--he had been right about her whereabouts and Jack had been wrong--then relief to have Sam within his grasp, and finally, dread. Now he would have to find the right words. 

Which likely was what Jack had intended all along. 

He slipped into the pew. She smiled, her chin quivering, and instantly he was in tears, too. They embraced. 

"You know what the hardest part is?" 

"What's that?" 

"Mark believes Dad abandoned us. And I'm not sure he's wrong." 

"Every death feels like that, Sam. Jacob loved you."


End file.
